the adventures of Alex fierro and Magnus chase
by Karay da supper saiyan
Summary: Alex fierro and magnus chase are friends wandering the 9 worlds looking for some adventure. Chapter 2 is now officially up! chapter 3 after 2 more reviews !Alos plz answer my poll questions
1. Chapter 1

Hi fandom it's the great karay bringing you a new fanfic i call " **the adventures of Alex fierro and Magnus chase"** I am a new writer so as always read and review for new chapters.I rated it T because it has a lot of violence and sometimes cussing.

"Magnus are you ready?" called Alex "it's time to go." helgi is gonna yell at us if we are late"

"I'm coming Alex." Magnus said "what took you so long? **We were supposed to leave hours ago!?" "** i told you before the world tree is faster. "he explained.

"Ok Magnus i trust you,but if a monster comes after us you will probably have to stop creating to portal because you know the norse monster better than me."

So the two of them walked the streets,Magnus searching for a doorway to the world tree.

Suddenly they felt a shadow closing in on them "jævla(damn)"Magnus cursed in norwegian. "I know that shadowy 's either or a monster,a rouge einherjar,or a giant. Get your knife ready alex this could mean trouble. While Alex was walking and getting her weapons ready Magnus found the opening to yggdrasil the world tree. "Alex,here is the opening to the world tree." "A make way for ducklings statue?"she questioned "don't ask. Hey don't you remember when mi sam,blitz and hearth where trying to find the hammer of thor?" "oh ya."I just still getting used to my new life as an enherji." "it took a lil while for me to get used to but now is not the time for that.A monster is her….." Magnus didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because at that very moment a giant appeared. "Alex do you have your garrote ready?I'm still trying to get the portal to open." "I have it in you want mi to kill him or fend him off untill you get the portal working?" "I would prefer killing him because if he's dead he won't have the chance to come after us if i leave the portal open" "Roger" she yelled. As soon as she said this,she rushed to the giant and started hacking and swinging her garrote,not wildly but on a few slashes to the giant he had a gaping cut on his stomach and Alex had a small cut on her arm from where the jotun's sword hit her. A few minutes later Alex yelled "Magnus are you done yet?" "This jotun is hard to ki…." while she(she is female today) was talking to Magnus,the jotun took a big swing with his sword and it connected with Alex's ribbs

"Owww that hurt a lot" "Well maybe you wouldn't have gotten hit if you hadn't took your eyes off your opponent"he retorted. "Alex,i've opened the portal jump in."he called. "Alright"she yelled

She took one last swing of her garrote and jumped into the portal.

 **Ending author's note**. Please Read and review. For the next chapter there needs to be 2 reviews. Also i need a betta writer or maybe a collab so pm,comment,and review.

KARAY OUT


	2. chapter 2: back at valhalla

AUTHORS NOTE. Thanks for the love fandom,And thanks for the tips Guest and kiss queen love kiss .THis story goes out to you two who helped make my story better.

Previously: Alex and magnus were trying to get to the world tree when a giant showed up and attacked the two heroes,Alex and magnus Are now at the world tree

"Magnus! We have been climbing this tree for hours! How much longer till we find the branch to valhalla?" she wined. "The branch glows when you find the one you need to be patient"

After a few more minutes alex yelled "I'm bored!."and popped in her headphones and started singing along to drake's fake love. "'i've been down so long it look like up to me

They look up to me

I got fake people showing' fake love to me

Straight up to my face, straight up to my face

I've been down so long it look like up to me

They look up to me

I got fake people showing' fake love to me

Straight up to my face, straight up to my face

"We are at the branch that leads to my room at up here and jump into the portal that opens up." he yelled down to her. "Ok just gotta pop out my head phones." she poped them out and started to climb up….when all of a sudden ratatosk appeared behind her and started chatering "your no one accepts one likez you." "NO" "you're just trying to get me off the tree,to stop my quest and my job." "I WILL KEEP ON GOING!" and with that,she threw her headphones back on,turned the volume the loudest she could and went on climbing until she reached the top. "Alex,i can tell by that look. You just met the patron of the world tree 's ok if you get upset from what he says but just keep on going till you get to your destination,that's what i learned when i was first climbing the tree.

"I know"she answered "lets just go to valhalla already." And with that she jumped into the swirling portal into magnus's room

"That was close" alex said "We could've died those two times,from ratatosk or the giant."

"That's why you should never leave valhalla without the express of odin,the thanes or a valkyrie" Said someone behind and Magnus both looked behind them and saw samirah al-abbas(the valkyrie)looking very stern. "Magnus!I know odin gave you his permission to travel all the nine worlds but why did you bring along my…...What are you today?" "Your sister" alex replied coldly. "What were you two doing out of valhalla anyway? Going to a club or party?" she questioned "we were at a boston celtics game.I heard that they were playing the nets and you know the nets are my team so i couldn't pass up the opportunity to see them play with one of my friends. "O.k just make sure to tell someone you are going and where so we don't get worried."

"We are undead should get some cool perks besides keys to the mini bar and all you can drink mead" "it's better then helheim or just the void where souls who don't believe in anything go." "ok fine you made your please can you leave?"asked alex "Alex you need to come with ribs are bleeding through you shirt and it look's like they are cracked.I will take you to the med wing,Magnus rest training in 2 hours and you need to be there."sam demanded. And with that,Sam left magnus's room with alex in tow.

 **AUTHORS NOTE** thanks for the 2 reviews and 1 follow and 1 fave it means a lot to always,read and review,follow and fave.

KARAY AWAY!


End file.
